Nadie se escapa de los celos
by serenia-sd
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo explica todo, pero nada más para que lo sepan tiene una ligera mezcla con Sakura. [One Shot Yaoi]


A/N: Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews me ayudaron mucho a convencer a Nodel de que escribiera más Así que aquí tienen otra de sus… "historias".

Disclaimer: Beyblade y Sakura no nos pertenecen, sorprendidos?

En esta ocasión tenemos una pequeña mezcla de Beyblade con Sakura. En que estaba pensando, no lo se pero a mi si me gusta, haber ustedes que opinan. Es un estilo completamente diferente a la anterior, pero mi así es mi sis de voluble.

**Nadie se escapa de los celos**

El día en que todo empezó era lluvioso, demasiado lluvioso como para ser divertido o romántico siquiera. El agua provocaba tal estruendo que era imposible mantener la concentración, así como el frío que se escurría bajo las puertas hacia agotador cualquier movimiento fuera de las colchas.

Todos descansaban en la sala, querían ver el televisor pero era desesperante ver como las imágenes saltaban en la pantalla a causa de la pésima señal por culpa de la tormenta. Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar todos acordaron no contestarlo puesto que tendrían que recorrer toda la habitación para alcanzarlo.

Necesitamos comprar un teléfono inalámbrico gritaba Tyson al escuchar el teléfono sonar por quinta vez.

¿Que no saben lo que es el acoso? Decía Max mientras terminaba la séptima barra de chocolate

Ellos no. Pero tú tampoco sabes lo que es un exceso de azucares. agregó Kenny con un tono reprobable.

Kai miraba el techo cubierto hasta la nariz con una colcha sin prestar atención a la discusión de sus amigos. Dejo al fin de sonar el teléfono y parecía que no lo haría nuevamente por un rato.

Ya era hora, me estaba volviendo loco. dijo Tyson aliviado. Pero el gusto no le duro lo suficiente. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, mientras todos guardaban silencio, el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

Ah grito Tyson asustando a todos. Kai entonces se levanto lentamente, se tallo un poco los brazos tratando de alejar al frió y levanto la bocina. Un trueno hizo imposible escuchar las palabras que pronuncio, pero seguro fue una llamada importante puesto que en dos minutos ya tenía los zapatos puestos junto con una gabardina además de una chamarra muy gruesa colgada en un brazo. En un instante ya estaba en la lluvia, dentro del coche y yéndose a toda velocidad.

¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Kenny viendo la ventana por donde momentos antes Kai había pasado corriendo a toda velocidad.

No se pero más vale que tenga una explicación dijo Tyson mientras se levantaba por el teléfono. Le llamaré a su celular para que regrese en este momento. La relación de Tyson con Kai no era ningún secreto, pero Kenny y Max todavía se sentían medio incómodos con ese tipo de comentarios.

No contesta!! dijo Tyson muy enojado. Había arrastrado su colcha por todo el cuarto y cuando dio un paso atrás para regresar al colchón se tropezó con la colcha y cayo al suelo, haciendo que se enojara todavía más.

Pasaron así varias horas, Kai había dejado su celular en casa así que no pudieron comunicarse con él en todo ese tiempo. Cada minuto que pasaba Tyson se ponía más paranoico, había empezado pensando que algo malo había pasado en su casa, luego algo a su abuelo que estaba en la cárcel, pero término pensando que se había ido con alguien más y que no regresaría nunca.

Seguro fue Tala, ese maldito, siempre lo veía con ojitos de enamorado. Si de seguro fue él la próxima ves que lo vea lo voy a… y mientras repetía esas palabras hacia gesticulaciones y poses en forma de burla. Estaba tan molesto que ni noto cuando aquella figura empapada entró a la habitación y tampoco noto a las otras siluetas que lo acompañaban.

Kai no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, solo pasó caminando tomo algunas cosas que había dejado y regresó con las otras siluetas. En este momento Tyson reacciono, pero se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa.

Los veo mañana temprano para entrenar dijo Kai con firmeza y luego regresó al coche y se marcho. Tyson se tiró al suelo sonrojado por sus pasados actos y luego miro a la ventana, ya no llovía y el frío comenzaba a dispersarse con la humedad. ¿Con quien estaba? pregunto Max. No estoy seguro dijo Kenny viendo a Tyson en el piso con la cara oculta en una sombría mirada.

Será mejor que durmamos, mañana entrenaremos desde temprano. dijo Tyson tambaleándose hacia su recamara.

Pero al día siguiente Kai no apareció temprano, es más, en toda la mañana ni siquiera llamó. A la hora de la comida Tyson se comunico con Kai y acordaron verse en un restaurante, junto con todo el grupo. Cuando llegaron vieron que Kai los esperaba en una de las mesas del fondo con las dos siluetas de la noche pasada, una niña y un niño. Tyson se apresuro a llegar con Kai, lo tomo de un brazo y pidiendo permiso a sus acompañantes lo arrastro hasta el otro extremo del restaurante. Me puedes explicar ¿que te pasa?, ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿por qué los trajiste? Tyson hablaba muy rápido y unas lágrimas empezaban a hacer aparición. Kai le puso la mano en la boca y cuando al fin lo calló, lo tomo de la mano y lentamente lo jalo hacia la mesa donde Kenny y Max ya estaban sentados, antes de llegar, con la voz en un susurro respondió Recuerdas cuando te dije que era un extraterrestre, pues ojalá fuera cierto. y se detuvieron frente a la mesa. Con un tono de indiferencia dijo Tyson, amigos, les presento a Sakura, mi prima. estaba parado a lado de ella y ella sonreía ampliamente, luego le dio unos codazos a Kai por debajo de la mesa, A si, y ese es Li su "novio". fue tal la indiferencia de aquellas palabras que Tyson sintió un escalofrío. Max por el contrario se comenzó a reír de los celos que sentía Kai, Mucho gusto dijo entre rizas.

Durante la comida, la conversación fue escasa, hasta que Li se atrevió a hablar ¿Solo son ustedes?, tenía entendido que eran cinco y no cuatro. Si, solo que nuestro amigo Rei se tubo que marchar por un tiempo. respondió Kenny evitando ver a Li directamente. ¿Y Rey de donde era? pregunto nuevamente Li. De China. respondió Kenny extrañado por tal pregunta. Vaya si que era importante y en esta ocasión no pudo contener su risa que se contagio a Sakura quien por la euforia lo abrazó. En es momento Kai se levantó de la mesa jaló una silla que colocó en medio de Sakura y de Li. Miro fijamente a Li por un momento y luego dijo ¿Tengo entendido que Li es tu apellido? y por la manera en que Kai lo miraba Li se sintió un poco nervioso. Si, de echo mi nombre es Syaoran. y volteo la mirada hacia la bebida. ¿Y cuantos años tienes? . La voz de Kai hacia que esa conversación pareciera más un interrogatorio que una comida. Al parecer no le había dirigido la palabra a Syaoran en todo el día y aprovechaba el momento para mostrar que no le agradaba su relación con Sakura. Se noto que le molestaba que Li tuviera quince años, pues todo el día se estuvo quejando de que eran muy jóvenes y le reprochaba a su prima sus "malos" gustos.

Así llegó la noche, Kai se había ido a su mansión mientras estuviera su prima, así que Tyson se fue con él.

Kai asigno los cuartos mandando a Syaoran a un extremo de la mansión, era la habitación más alejada de su propia alcoba, en cambio colocó a Sakura en el cuarto continuo haciendo que Sakura se quejara por horas, pero Kai se limitó a decir que "mínimo" le daba un cuarto a una visita inesperada que no fuera de su familia. Lo que más extraño a Sakura fue que Tyson se quedara a dormir, no porque se quedara, sino por que se quedó con Kai.

La verdad es que Kai sabía poco de su prima, no se veían desde que ella era una niña y aún entonces no se trataban mucho, pero Kai siempre la había querido y protegido. En una ocasión un niño la había molestado y él, como buen primo, había ido a defenderla, desde entonces se mandaban cartas, aunque cortas, para mantenerse en contacto, eso hacia de Sakura uno de sus familiares mas importantes. Pero lo cierto es que sabía poco de ella, por ejemplo, no conocía sus dotes "especiales", de lo contrario apuesto a que habría puesto llave, en su habitación, aquella noche.

Sakura saco su pequeña llave del collar y tras las palabras mágicas, que no son abracadabra, salio su bastón. Luego ocupo su carta mágica ,_silencio, _para salir de la habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su primo y… vio como Kai dormía abrazando a Tyson, ambos sin playera, cubiertos por una sabana hasta el ombligo. Sakura cerró rápidamente la puerta y corrió hacia el cuarto de Syaoran. Una vez en el saltó a la cama de su novio cayéndole encima, Es su novio, el tipo feo, es su novio. Dormían juntos, se abrazaban… Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida por la escena. Syaoran por el contrario no entendía nada, pero no le molestaba la idea de ser despertado por Sakura quien se había colada hasta su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Kai se había despertado por el sonido de la puerta cuando Sakura salio corriendo. Sin ponerse una playera encima, salio del cuarto y entro al de su prima para descubrir que no se encontraba en el. Comenzó a sonrojarse al imaginar que estaría en el otro cuarto con Syaoran. Camino rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido por el enorme pasillo poco iluminado, se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero no escuchó nada. Syaoran había logrado callar a Sakura dándole un beso en la boca, un beso muy largo. Kai abrió la puerta un poco y vio como el mocoso insoportable besaba a su prima, y que ella estaba sentada arriba de él. Poco falto para que le diera un ataque, abrió la puerta de un golpe, estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre Syaoran cuando Tyson lo detuvo abrazándolo con fuerza. Kai se "tranquilizo", tomo a Sakura y la cargo sobre su espalda, luego le lanzó una mirada a Syaoran que parecía más que nada una amenaza de muerte, y luego se llevó a Skura al otro cuarto. Se encerró con ella y Syaoran y Tyson pegaron la cabeza a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían. ¿Como puedes andar con ese tipo? dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ¡Es porque es lindo! gritaron los dos. Después ambos guardaron silencio por un instante. Luego Kai contesto Ese tipo no tiene nada, ni siquiera creo que se atreva a defenderte. Claro que me defiende es un experto luchador que domina las técnicas chinas desde niño, además yo no necesito que me cuiden respondió Sakura Pero dime ¿que tiene Tyson de especial? . Simplemente ser él, lo hace especial. Se miraron fijamente por un momento luego Kai dio media vuelta sin pronunciar otra palabra y salio del cuarto, encontrándose a Tyson y Syaoran en el piso del pasillo.

Tomo a Tyson de la mano Vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde. y miro de reojo a Syaoran, No se encuentra el amor a los diez años, a estos ya les duro, pero quizá la próxima ves que venga mi prima ya no la acompañe este sujeto. De momento que lo disfruten. y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, esta vez, puso el seguro. Como les dije, apuesto que lo habría echo desde un principio, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue diferente. Kai y Syaoran comenzaron a llevarse bien. Sakura y Syaoran los acompañaron a los entrenamientos a cambio de que luego fueran al zoológico, luego al cine y a cualquier otro lado. Kai trató inútilmente de enseñarle a lanzar un beyblade a Syaoran, que le faltaba fuerza, que no tenía suficiente velocidad, etc. La verdad es que Kai complicaba todo para que pareciera sorprendente, Levanta la pierna Izquierda, luego pasa el brazo derecho debajo de la pierna, sujeta fuertemente el lanzador con ambas manos, jala con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que sacas la pierna para soltar una especie de patada hacia un lado , Syaoran por inocente, lo intento una y ora vez sin lograr nada mas que caer y sacarse uno que otro moretón. Para regresar el favor Syaoran se ofreció a enseñarle a Kai el arte de la espada, pero al notar que cada vez que le pegaba Kai lo miraba amenazadoramente prefirió retirarse de la enseñanza. Y así pasaron dos semanas, en un desayuno Sakura le avisó a Kai que su estancia con el llegaba a su fin.

Se despidieron en el aeropuerto y acordaron que iría mas seguido a visitarlo, así como Kai iría a Tomoeda también. Tyson y Kai esperaron a que despegara la nave. Kai miraba alejarse al avión por las nubes, guardaba silencio, hasta que Tyson interrumpió La verdad es que me ponía un poco celoso de toda la atención que le pusiste a Sakura y se sonrojo al notar que su novio lo miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra. Supongo que nadie se salva de los celos se repetía Kai en la cabeza mientras observaba a Tyson…..

Semanas después le llegó a Kai un paquete muy extraño. Contenía una espada antigua, de la dinastía china. Y estaba acompañada por una carta.

"_Kai quiero avisarte de mi nueva dirección, pensaba decírtelo durante mi estancia, pero se me olvidó. Me mudé con Syaoran a Hong Kong. El te manda la espada como prueba de amistad. Esperamos que nos visites pronto. Con amor Sakura."_

Minutos después ya estaba Kai apunto de salir corriendo al aeropuerto, ¿Qué se le olvidó? Esas cosas no se olvidan. gritaba Kai al tiempo en que aventaba algunas cosas al automóvil. Tyson se limito a subir las suyas mientras en silencio pensaba Supongo que nadie se escapa de los celos. y salieron disparados rumbo a Hong Kong.

A/N: Bueno eso fue todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en cualquier caso espero nos dejen sus comentarios ya que buenos o malos son bien recibidos.


End file.
